It's A Secret
by The Aceman
Summary: Oneshot. Beast Boy reveals to Terra a secret he's been hiding from the others. Set shortly before Betrayal.UPDATE! I extended it to include a better ending! R & R!


I got another little story! It's a BB/Terra thing, I think you may like it! DISCLAIMER: Teen Titans is owned by DC and Cartoon Network

It's A Secret

The lithe, blonde girl left her room after performing some…personal duties. The other Titans had no idea of what she was truly up to, and the idea of them stumbling upon her real intentions gave her a sense of uncertainty. She hoped that this deception would end soon, because she feared that they might be getting close.

The leader, Robin. She knew he was extremely clever, due to the way her true employer would talk about him. He talked about him a lot. The half-mechanical Cyborg seemed to be one of the less likely ones to find out, although he was full of surprises.

The alien girl, Starfire. So curious, always asking, asking, asking. There were times when Terra wished she would just shut up. Then there was Raven. Even her name wanted her to immediately throttle the life out of her, with her high and mighty attitude. Another smart one who was good at seeing beyond the surface.

And of course, Beast Boy. She knew he liked her, it was more than obvious.She doubted that he would find out what she was really up to, he was too infatuated with her.

These thoughts went through her mind as she went through the hallways of Titans Tower, and then she saw the green boy leaving his room. He stopped immediately upon seeing her as well.

"Terra! Uh, hi! You doin' anything?" Terra noticed that he was almost blushing. She decided to take the nonchalant route. "Actually no, not really. Probably just gonna get a bite or something." She smiled, and he looked like she just presented the moon to him.

Beast Boy then put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" He spoke in hushed tones, as if he was afraid someone else would hear.

Terra looked at him a bit puzzled. "Uh, sure?" The shapeshifter Smiled wide. "It's in my room!" The blonde became hesitant. She knew his room was an indescribable mess. "Your _room_? I don't know, BB…" Beast Boy wasn't fazed by her hesitance. "Aw, c'mon, Terra! I know it's kinda messy, but trust me, it's worth it!"

The girl finally gave in. "All right, Beast Boy. What's this "totally cool thing" you have to show me?" Beast Boy opened the door to his room, allowing Terra to enter first. He stuck his head out, looking left, then right and when he was satisfied that nobody was around, he shut the door.

It seemed strange to Terra why Beast Boy would be acting so secretive as she watched him go to his closet and open it. She couldn't see past his back, but she could hear a strange sound.

It sounded like a combination of purring and gurgling, and this slightly unsettled her. However, she was also somewhat curious. "Beast Boy, what do you have in your closet? It sounds like your dirty laundry's developed a life of it's own or something."

He turned around and put his hands on her shoulders. "Okay, Terra. You gotta promise not to say a word, this is totally a secret, all right?" His face and voice went serious for once, and Terra was willing to go along with it. "Okay, okay. I won't tell! Believe me, I'm…pretty good at keeping secrets."

Beast Boy grinned again, and his enthusiasm came out in full force. "Cool! Take a look!"

He motioned towards the closet, and what Terra saw caused her to rub her eyes in disbelief. It was a small creature, like an oversized worm. White, with a pink belly and beady black eyes. After rubbing her eyes, she could still see it and knew it wasn't an illusion.

"Beast Boy, what…IS that?" The green hero smiled proudly. "Pretty cool, huh? I've been taking care of him for a while now. Brought him home after this mission we had. He's like a mutant larva worm thingie. I call him Silkie."

Terra looked at the larva, then back at Beast Boy. "Silkie? Guess it kinda fits. Weird, though." Beast Boy picked Silkie up and presented him to the slightly bewildered geomancer. "He's weird, but kinda cute in a wormy, mutatey sort of way, don't ya think?"

She was almost lost for words. "Uhh, yeah, I guess…" Beast Boy offered her to pet him, but she was hesitant. "Maybe some other time, Beast Boy. But you know, it is kinda funny." He tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Terra gave a small smile at the mutant creature. "I could almost see Star having something like this as a pet. It would sure fit her, you know, since she's into weird stuff."

The boy looked at Silkie and then up to meet Terra's eyes. "Really? Yeah, I guess you got a point. I mean, I can't keep him a secret forever. Secrets always have a way of getting out, you know."

This caused Terra to blink. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, I'm still hungry, you want something?" Beast Boy lit up completely. "Sure! Let me just put Silkie back!" He then placed the little mutant back down onto his place in the closet and closed the door.

Terra walked to the door to his room and opened it. "After you, sir." Beast Boy blushed a little as he walked out into the hallway. Before she left, Terra took one last look at the closet that housed the little mutant worm, and spoke quietly to herself.

"No need to tell him about that thing. There are some secrets better left unrevealed."

Terra and Beast Boy were sitting there, at the pizza place where the Titans frequented quite occasionally, and Beast Boy noticed that Terra seemed as though her mind was far away. "Hey, Terra? You all right?Everything okay?"

The blonde girl turned her head in his direction andbrushed a lock of hair from her eyes, breaking her idle wandering. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm all right. Just..thinking about stuff, I guess..."

Beast Boy gave her a slightly worried look. "Terra, if it's about Silkie, I know he IS kinda weird, but trust me, I made sure he..got his...shots..." The young shapeshifter wasn't sure how his little joke would go over, but when he heard Terra laugh slightly, his worries faded.

"No, it isn't that, BB. It's just..." She looked down and began picking at her veggie special pizza, his favourite.

Beast Boy was now more concerned than ever. "What? Believe me, Terra, whatever's on your mind, ya know you can tell me..." She looked up and gave him an almost sad, almost haunted look.

"Oh, Beast Boy. I...I just...can't. You should know that there are some secrets you can't afford to reveal, right?" He looked at her, not wanting to upset her further. "Ok, Terra." He brightened a little. "Hey, maybe you could tell me some other time, right? I mean, you're the ONLY one other than me that knows about Silkie, right?"

Terra smiled a little. "Yeah, I am, huh? Maybe..some other time, maybe." She looked at the clock. "Hey, you should get home. I...gotta do something first, okay?" He got up. "I'll come with!"

She immediately got defensive. "NO! I mean, it's something that's kinda...personal for me, ok? Sorry BB, but this is something I kinda have to do alone, all right?"

He moved towards the edge, about to turn into a bird and fly home. "Okay, Terra. I totally understand. It must be pretty important to you. I'll see you later, right?" With that, he transformed and headed back to Titans Tower.

She watched him fly off, then took the disk out of her pocket and stared at it. "Yeah, later. I'm sorry Beast Boy, but it's a secret I just can't afford to reveal. Not at any cost."


End file.
